FYE
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: He's got her all figured out.
1. Chapter 1

**So i thought about making this a one shot but i realized that it would do better with multiple chapters. It'll probably be short. This has a huge M for lovely smut, the first time i've written it. **

**I got this idea after reading all these M stories where it's all romantic and sentimental and i realized how OOC is that? Please, Peter and Olivia aren't going to cuddle after doing it, that's just weird. So here is how i think it should go, based off both of their personalities, by their actions in the show and how they work, not how they SHOULD work. :)**

He's got her all figured out. Oh yes he does. He stands behind her in the lab with a smirk plastered on his face as he watches her. She twitches and shifts nervously under his gaze there. She knows he's figured her out and it makes her uncomfortable. That kind of information given to anyone could quite literally tear her apart at her very seams.

And here is Peter toying with the very thing she's tried to hide within the deepest recluses of her mind.

She wants him.

It's an animal instinct to the human nature and the very mating call of their species is rolling off her waves, the pheremones practically pouring down from the sweat in her skin and it was all for him. He knew that as well. He took pride in knowing that this discomfort, this wanting was for him. The smirk on his face was dark, an evil one, one that suggested he had a plan for her, a horribly evil plan for her. Oh and yes he had a plan for her, one that could very well destroy every wall she ever built between them. He was a dangerous man under her spell of lust, capable of anything as long as she was there. And he planned to do everything to her.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked over the body on the table. She couldn't concentrate with Peter staring at her like he was, she could feel his gaze, she could feel his smirk, she could feel his own waves of human pheremones rolling onto her as well. It made her body want to tremble involuntarily and made her knees weak. She'd always been so dominate, but the effect he had on her just staring made her want to submit just by mere thought. Concentrating was out of the question. Frustrated with herself she shoved up off the steel table and past Peter and entering her office. The heat between them was almost deadly and she had to leave.

Peter continued his work through the day, knowing that his presence simply was the cause of her lust. Although he went about working, his mind thought only of the shut door in the lab where a beautiful blonde woman sat in distress, in lusty waves, just waiting for him or trying to ride out the heat waves in her. He smirked knowing that she'd not be able to ride out anything. That thought led to the dirty thoughts and Peter could not concentrate for much longer. Luckily, Astrid had seen her look, the way Olivia trembled under his gaze and had offered to take Walter home. He didn't care if she knew what his intentions were. By the looks of it, Astrid hadn't seen her boss look anymore scared or anymore lusty than she had under his gaze.

The lab was empty finally. Peter had seated himself over by the tank, 'looking' at papers. Really he had been keeping his eyes on her door. The light was on in there and he hadn't seen her leave. Peter sat still for a few moments longer before finally standing up and making his way over to her door. He inhaled deeply. The air around her room was hot, almost white hot. He pushed it open.

Olivia was sitting behind her desk with her hair up and twisted in a bun. There were files in front of her on the table that she had been attempting to read all day, but the quiet hum of blood in her ears made work impossible for her. All she thought about was Peter, his gaze, his smirk, the way he watched her with hungry eyes. She couldn't control her emotions when he watched her like that, it was a mind blowing turn on for her, her one weakness. But honestly, what woman wouldn't be weak under that gaze, those lust hungry eyes?

He watched her bent over her desk from the doorway. Her hair was in a mess, like she had been running her hands through it many times. Her skin was flush just a bit from the stuffiness of the room. She had taken off her jacket and was sitting in a light blue button up shirt. The top button was undone as usual, but for some reason now Peter couldn't tear his eyes away from the creamy patch of skin that was between her collarbones. The v patch of skin tempted him as he looked down until the buttons blocked his view. That wouldn't do. She wouldn't be wearing that shirt much longer.

She felt his gaze on her skin and it flushed more. Her eyes watched his hungry ones as he looked at her skin. She remained perfectly still. It was like she was the prey under his gaze and if she so much as moved he would attack her and devour her on the spot. She watched his eyes graze her skin and she felt suddenly powerful. Here was an incredibly powerful man in her door staring her down, just wishing she would be out of that shirt. It made her feel suddenly powerful. Before she knew what she was doing her fingers had betrayed her and began to unbutton the second button on her shirt, then the third. Slowly though, she wanted to taunt the man in front of her. But what she didn't know was that she was taunting the beast as well.

Peter watched with wide eyes as she teased him there at her desk. Her nimble fingers pulled the shirt fabric away painfully slow and he watched as each button undone exposed a patch of skin to him. He'd seen her in much less before but not this way. She was teasing him in the most painful way she could. Her eyes were grinning wickedly at him as she stopped at the third button. He could only see a deep v of skin between the shirt and nothing else.

"Olivia," he growled at her. He watched as the sound of her voice coming out so deeply from him made her desire roll off of her in a massive wave. He watched as she just looked at him, testing him. She was teasing him, everything within him. She had no idea just what she was messing with and that made Peter grin, a large wicked grin as he headed for her.

Olivia saw that grin and it made her insides turn with desire and fear. Just what had she done to him? She watched as he approached, his whole being just making her turn on even more. Each step made her lust for him. His skin was hidden underneath a long sleeve shirt that was tucked in at the waist, a heavy leather belt attaching his denim to his waist there. Her eyes lingered just a little too long on the plain belt buckle before running the span of his torso to meet his eyes. They held a wicked gaze for her and she felt the fire in her stomach burst to life.

He placed his strong hands on her desk, their faces just inches from each other. He stared at her, watching her. Oh yes, he's figured out just exactly what she wants now, just exactly how she wants him too. He's got immense power just looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to play that with me, sweetheart?" he asked darkly, his eyes tracing her jaw and neck, down her chest to where the shirt buttoned again. He could see just barely the edge of her black bra and he licked his lips. She had no choice but to say she wants to play. She's already started and she can't stop now, the consequences for calling it off would be deadly.

She pushed her arms together on the desk and caved her shoulders in, pushing her chest toward him. She brought her face close to his, so close that their breath mingled. Her eyes dared him there, they dared him to move right there. It was so animalistic at that point. She was able to taunt him, but only for a few moments longer before he'd strip her, touch her, and have his way with-

"Bring it," she whispered to him, her eyes daring him. She held his gaze for a few moments longer before pushing back from the desk and standing up. The space felt cold, but only for a moment before Peter had filled the space between her and her desk. He was huge in her vision, one massive hunk of powerful man that could do all sorts of things to her.

"I don't play fair," he whispered, grabbing her wrist and dragging it up to her face. His scraped his tongue roughly across the skin before turning it to press a kiss in the hollow.

"I never do either," she taunted him. She ran her fingers down his stomach and latched onto the metal of his belt. He growled under his touch.

"You're really asking for it sweetheart," he growled at her backing her against the wall. She smiled at him, her own wickedly wild grin.

"You know," she whispered bringing her lips to his ear, "I play rough."

She bit down and he dropped her wrist and pinned her to the wall with a smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

His lips crash down onto hers and they begin to devour her. It's become a struggle for dominace for them, both refusing to back down. Roughly he shoves his way into her mouth and she should be spluttering from the force but she moans instead. She bites down on his bottom lip causing him to push against her harder. Her fingers pull at his hair in rough tugs and his grind her hips into the wall that she's pushed against. She wanted to play rough, well he's the master of rough and she's getting it all right there. She let go of his hair and grabbed his hands with all her strength and spun him.

He was pressed up against the wall and watching her as she lowered her body down his. He watched her eyes as she reached the hem of his shirt. She snuck her fingers up underneath it and started pushing it up his body, dipping her head to his skin and drawing a line up the course hair on his lower stomach and up into his belly button and up his chest with her tongue taking her pause at his nipples, just to bite down hard on one. Peter let out a deep groan before pushing the shirt off completely. Her eyes were grinning wickedly as she licked his chest. It was his turn now to be rough with her.

He gripped her hips with power and pushed her away just enough to push her back against the wall. Dazed for a moment he reached his hands up and grabbed her breasts in his palms. She has no choice but to arch into those palms at that point. She gasped into the air with an open mouth. He takes the moment to bury his face in her neck and bit her sweet skin before sucking on it hard. She should have caved just then, but she didn't. Instead she ground her hips into his making him growl against her skin and bite down harder. She moaned so loudly then.

Peter wanted to know if she was a screamer. Peter wanted to know just how rough she liked to play it. Peter wanted to know if she's got a tolerance for pain just has high as his. He wanted to know everything about her, inside and out. He rubbed his hands over her breasts and he could feel her hardening even through the fabric of both her shirt and bra. He wanted to know just what it sounded like to have screaming his name. He intended to find out-

"Olivia," he growled, feeling her fingers scratching against his hips. Her hands had slipped below his pant line and she was touching him, scratching him as her lips work under his jaw. She looked up into his eyes then and she shivered. He was a big man standing there, he was probably even bigger down there-

"What do you want Peter?" she whispered hoarsely. Her voice was thick with desire.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" he asked wickedly. His tongue traced her neck and his teeth soon followed. She moaned loudly and gripped his forearms with her nails.

"Yes," she gasped into the air. He chuckled darkly causing her to look at him. His hands removed themselves from her chest and slowly, painfully slow, he began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"You know sweetheart," he said heavily, "I'm going to make you scream. Over and over again. You're going to be screaming my name so loudly that students still in the library will hear you."

Olivia smiled wickedly at him. His words were such a turn on to her. He was good with words, always was.

"Then do it," she dared him, "Make me scream. I want you to hurt me really good. I want you to make me remember you in my dreams for nights to come-"

"Believe me sweetheart," he whispers back at her and her shirt falls away and he bites her shoulder, "You're going to remember me for a long time."

"Likewise."

And the words stop from them as he pushed a knee between her legs to lift her from the wall. He buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking on every ounce of skin he could reach with his mouth. She let him touch her like that for a moment before shoving him backwards. He was confused but she moved toward him, forcing him to sit on the edge of the desk. He watched her wicked smile for a moment before grabbing her arm and kissing, licking and sucking his way up to the top line of her breast. His fingers made easy work of the clasp in the back and before she knew it was on the ground and Peter's rough hands replaced the fabric. He was good with his mouth and his fingers and she arched into him just as he bit down and pulled her nipple in his mouth. She moaned his name loudly and he felt her nails curl into his scalp just then.

She ground her hips into his then, bucking against his spread legs. Her fingers were laced in his hair as he bit her breast, causing her to moan loudly. One hand occupied the other breast and the other hand was pressed against her back. She took her hands and undid her hair then, shaking it down her back as he touched her. Peter's name escaped her lips in a loud voice, causing him to smile against her chest. He released her skin as she pushed him away. Her fingers scratched down his chest and ended at his belt buckle.

With a sly smile Olivia slid down his front and stopped at his waist, staring down at the thick coarse hair just below his navel. She smiled wickedly up at him through thick lashes before licking over the hair and tugging the buckle free. She went painfully slow, her nimble fingers went painfully slow as she undid the button and undid the zipper. She pushed back the denim from his boxers, a simple black and she reached within. She was satisfied with the loud low growl that came from his throat as he grabbed him with her hand. He was much, much larger than she could ever imagine and he was completely satisfied when he felt her hesitate for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he mocked, looking down at her with a smirk. He reached down for her chin and grabbed her roughly, dragging her back up. Her eyes met him as he kissed her roughly, biting down on her lip before breaking off the kiss and dragging his mouth to her ear. "I'm too big for some."

"Nothing I can't handle," she shot back, causing him to laugh.

"I know sweetheart," he answered her. He returned his mouth to her neck and sucked on her skin while she held him in her hand, trying desperately to wrap her hand around him. His hands shoved roughly at her hips as he traced his way down to the button on her pants. He got it open but was stopped at the sight in front of him.

Her bra had been a plain black color, so he thought she'd match with her panties. But she wasn't. The panties she wore were not black, but a hot racy red with lace around the top. His smile was so wide as he looked at her there, hot, lacy red panties under his hands. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was such a little temptress!

"Damn Olivia," he growled at her, shoving her pants free from her hips. The red contrasted nicely to her pale skin and he enjoyed the feel of her legs in his palms as he dragged the fabric down them. She smirked at him.

"Sam once asked if I minded the color red," she panted as she stepped from the fabric. Peter chuckled darkly.

"Good choice," he muttered, watching as she kicked free of the pant legs. He ran his hands back up her legs slowly, roughly, until he reached her ass. He grabbed her there and pulled her toward him. Her hand let go of his erection and flew up to pull at his hair. He kissed her roughly and passionately there. His fingers were pulling at her nipples harshly. She moved closer to him, between his legs as he sat there. Suddenly he pushed her away and grabbed her wrists with his. She gasped loudly as he looked at her. He ran his tongue down her neck, chest and to her flat stomach.

"Peter," she said, trying not to stutter, "Peter please."

"Please what sweetheart?" he taunted darkly before biting her breast again.

"Please Peter I need you," she gasped struggling against his hold.

"Oh do you now?" he asked, looking into her eyes, "Need me how?"

"Peter," she growled, struggling against his hold. He laughed darkly at her.

"In time sweetheart," he answered her, "All in time."


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, recently i got a review from a very amazing fan (not going to say who *wink wink*) who had gone through all my stories and review ALL OF THEM?( unHEARD of!) and what they said about this story really struck me. THen i knew i had to finish it. So after a few weeks of it stewing in my brain, i give you the third, smutty smut smut chapter of FYE (which stands for, For Your Entertainment)**

**

* * *

**

The room was burning up around them. A light sheen could be seen on both of their skins as they kissed. Peter had picked her up and held her over his lap as he sat on the table, leaning back over the tossed paperwork. Her fingers clutched at his hair yanking him closer as she invaded his mouth, searching every crevice there was for her to seek. He in return worked his fingers down her sides, gripping the flesh that rested above her panties, letting her glue herself to him as best she could. Rotating his own hips, he was able to press himself up against her parted legs, letting his hands feel the muscles that clenched beneath the skin he touched. Suddenly getting a wicked idea, Peter stood up and set her down on the table where he was.

She pouted for a moment and watched as he stood up straight, the unmistakable tent in his pants nearly eye level. Getting her own wicked idea she pressed her hand against it, watching his knees buckle and then straighten up again. He attempted to push her hands away, but was punished by her own fingers sliding the zipper of his jeans down and wrapping her hand inside his boxers and around him. Peter leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of her and staring down at her. He dipped his head down and captured her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it, nearly biting her and she pumped her hand down him for the first time.

"Liv," he growled in a dangerous low voice.

"What?" she teased, looking up into his eye. His hands gripped her shoulders.

"Don't-" he started, but was cut off by her hand repeating the motion. She smiled at him and nipped his lip playfully before leaning back on the desk. Taking the hint, Peter scattered the files from the wood and pushed her down, climbing over her body and straddling her hips with his own. With a wicked smile he grasped a nipple between his teeth and she let out a sharp squeal that stung and yet pleased his ears all at the same time. Her hands were pushing his boxers and jeans from him and he let them rest just below his hips for the moment. She squirmed under him, rolling her hips up and then down, making a wave through her stomach. Peter paid attention to the other nipple before feeling her grabbing for him again. Not about to let her touch him, Peter got off the desk and stood at the end.

She looked at him with confusion but was quickly clarified when he pushed his own pants and boxers off, stepping out from the fabric. He grabbed her knees and pulled her body to the edge of the table, just enough that her legs dangled over the edge and her hips were still perched on them. Peter kneeled and nipped at her inner thighs, placing his hand between her to rub her.

"Fuck Olivia," he murmured, dipping his head between her legs to lick her. She groaned loudly and flicked her hips up. It gave him the chance to give a wicked grin. She may have been immune to his other charms, but when it came to one thing, even the most stubborn woman couldn't resist getting wet for him. When he finally dipped his tongue into her, Olivia's whole body arched off the table and a hissed of a 'yes' escaped her lips. When he looked up again to her, he nearly came. She was touching herself. Eyes growing wide, he bit down watching as she squirmed and dropped her hands. Her eyes met his and he had a nasty snarl on his face.

"Only I get to touch you," he growled. She sneered at him, and palmed her own breast. Peter growled again and he stood, shoving her legs to the side and crawling up over her.

"Olivia," he said, snatching her hand. She moved her free hand and he snatched that one too.

"Hurry the fuck up Peter," she snarled at him, "Or I will find someone else."

"Doubtful."

"Then hurry up," she replied, opening her legs again. Peter shook his head and yanked her hands in front of her, clasping them tightly as he jumped off her and stood between her legs. He rubbed himself up against her, teasing her body. Her hips rolled and rolled, trying to get closer to him. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at his cock as he held himself. Finally after moments more of teasing he pushed into her, hard and rough, then pulled out and pushed in harder, giving her no time to adjust. She moaned loudly.

"There sweetheart," he said, no evidence that their activity was wearing him out, "Is this fast enough for you?"

"No," she snapped, "Faster."

He leaned over her, pinning one hand to each side of her head as he pushed harder into her. Her body rocked, back arching up as her moans became less like moans and more like shouts. Peter smirked at her.

"Harder!" she shouted, he shoved harder and harder into her, moving his hands to grip her hips in bruising force. She shouted again and again, and he could feel her getting close. Moving a hand between her legs, she was surprised when she felt how delicate his fingers were against her most sensitive spot. That, combined with the pleasurable painful thrusts sent her over the edge, her voice screaming and cracking as she shivered, shuddered and stuttered to a relax. Her whole body was moving as she panted. He rode out her shaking, driving in until he was finally able to lose himself. Holding inside her while came, his face dropped to between her breasts and he ran his lips over the skin there while finger fingers traced strange patterns on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself, her body feeling suddenly more like jelly than flesh and bone. Finally he pulled his head up and looked at her. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"That was way overdue," he rasped, his voice thick still.

"Agreed," she panted, tilting her head back. He straightened up and kissed her jaw before taking her lips delicately.

"I've wanted that for so long," he murmured, "You have no idea."

"Whatever amount of time you've wanted it for, I guarantee I wanted it long," she answered with a daring smile. He grinned back at her.

"Well we'll just have to go for round 2 to see whose right."

"I'm ready," she said, her mind already going over the crazy things they just did. Peter chuckled.

"I can tell."

And off, far in the distant corners of the library, a poor medical student was blushing a deep red for she knew just what those screams were from.


End file.
